


Are You With Me?

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The one where Ushijima and Tsukishima have to leave holiday early, but it's okay, because they're with each other.
  Inspiration: Are You With Me? // Lost Frequencies





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oliwer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliwer/gifts).



> _Bokuto, bab, Ily, thanks for HCing these two nerds with me_

The airport was cold, and Tsukishima shivered violently in the thin hoodie he was wearing. He wish he had thought to put a thicker jumper in his cabin bag before his suitcase had gone to be loaded onto the plane, but of course, when it was warmer earlier in the evening, he hadn’t thought of that. Tsukishima leaned into the warm body to his side, the large arm wrapping tightly around his shoulders. He shivered against the rough cotton of his boyfriend’s jumper and closed his eyes, relishing in his heat.  
  
“Do you need a jumper, Kei?”  
  
Tsukishima shook his head, determined not to give in. Ushijima sighed heavily and stood up, pulling his jumper over his head and holding it out to Tsukishima. The blond teenager sighed softly and took it, pulling it on quickly over his hoodie. Ushijima sat back down, holding Tsukishima as close as he could.  
  
Tsukishima cursed the cold, hard plastic chair arm that was between them, and he elbowed it, only to curse. Ushijima burst out laughing. “Did that hurt?”  
  
“A little bit.” Tsukishima’s elbow was throbbing with white hot pain. Maybe it hurt more than he wanted to let on. “When do we board?”  
  
“Another hour, yet.”  
  
Tsukishima groaned and tried, once more, to get comfy against his boyfriend, whilst trying to avoid hard plastic digging into one of his bones. For once, Tsukishima hated he was so skinny – there was no protection against stuff like this.  
  
“I’m sorry we had to go home early, Kei.” Ushijima gently tugged Tsukishima’s hood down, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.  
  
The two lovers had taken a gap year together; Tsukishima had just graduated and was taking a year before he started university, Ushijima, a year before he started his masters degree in sports therapy. They’d spent the past three months going abroad, place to place, exploring and doing what they both wanted to do all their lives.  
  
The past month they had spent in Mexico. They’d gotten a beach cabana for their hotel room. They’d spent most of their days on the beach, swimming and laughing together. Tsukishima had been stung by a jellyfish on the sole of his foot and Ushijima had carried him to the walk in centre much to Tsukishima’s protests. Ushijima tried his bad Spanish out, wincing at his own accent, only for Tsukishima to interrupt with what sounded like almost perfect Spanish to explain the situation. Tsukishima had clung to Ushijima’s hand as they washed the sting site, wrapping it in bandages. They’d spent the next few nights drinking margaritas at the pool bar, laughing softly. They’d kissed each other, bathed in the gentle blue fairy lights that hung around the bar. They’d played volleyball with some other tourists – Tsukishima knew enough English and Spanish to get them by, apparently. They danced together in the waves of the warm sea washing around their ankles. They’d spent night after night together, twisted and tangled together, their words turning into soft moans and their breathing becoming heavy pants on each other’s skin. They sat at the pool bar as the hours drifted, 10 to 11. 11 to 12. 12 to 1. Well on into the morning, listening to the Mariachi play, clapping and cheering along.  
  
Then, that morning, Ushijima had been woken by a phone call from his Mother, saying his Father was in bad condition. Tsukishima wasted no time in ensuring that they packed and were flying out that evening Ushijima and his Father were close, and he refused to be the one that seperated them at a time like this.  
  
“It can’t be helped, Ushi.” Tsukishima tilted his head back, finding Ushijima’s lips with his own. They held the position for a moment and then Tsukishima broke away to stand up. He stretched his long legs out, clicked his back and then sunk into Ushijima’s lap. Ushijima’s arms wrapped around his waist and held him close. Tsukishima rested his head on Ushijima’s shoulder, smiling softly.  
  
Tsukishima, for one, didn’t really care that they had to go back early. He didn’t care that they were blowing off the other three countries they had planned out; Tsukishima would fix it all with them when they were back in Japan.  
  
Right now, all he cared about was that he was curled up in Ushijima’s arms, and Ushijima was holding him tightly. This was perfect.  
  
He was with Ushijima, and Ushjima was with him.  
  
It was all Tsukishima ever wanted and all he would ever need.

**Author's Note:**

> _I might write the small fic of them in Mexico if you really want to read it, so lemme know!_


End file.
